This invention relates to a continuous business form assembly, and more particularly, to continuous business form assembly of readily detached, easy opening mailer units or envelopes.
In the art of continuous business form assemblies, the automatic and manual handling of form assemblies and individual forms have presented many problems. Significant among such problems is automatic detachment of the individual forms from continuous form assemblies. The problem is especially acute with continuous form assemblies having perforation lines on the individual forms parallel to and adjacent the perforation lines intended for forms detachment. With certain automatic detachers or bursters, these forms are to be detached from each other, or burst, through tension and breaker knuckles. The knuckles are to perforate a select one or few of the perforations of a line, and the tension is to cause the perforation begun by the knuckles to continue along the line. With such forms and bursters, form registry with the breaker knuckles has been critical. Lack of registry has caused breakage of the perforation lines other than the lines intended for form detachment. This breakage has ruined up to one form for every fourteen forms being handled. In the past, attention to the problem has focused on machine modification, involving great expense and little success.